XBOX360のゲームタイトル一覧
Xbox 360のゲームタイトル一覧（エックスボックスさんろくまるのゲームタイトルいちらん）では、Xbox 360対応として日本国内で'発売された'ゲームソフトを発売順に列挙する。 追加要素などを含まない廉価版は除く。価格表記は全て消費税込み。 Xbox Liveで体験版を配信したソフトは◆を表記（日本タグ以外のものも含む）。 * Xbox Live Arcadeで配信されているソフトは''Xbox Live Arcadeのゲームタイトル一覧''を参照。 2005年（全10タイトル） *12月10日 リッジレーサー6（ナムコ、7,140円）◆ *12月10日 エブリパーティ（マイクロソフト、6,090円）◆ *12月10日 パーフェクトダーク ゼロ（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *12月10日 ニード・フォー・スピード モスト・ウォンテッド（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *12月10日 FIFA06 ロード・トゥ FIFA ワールドカップ（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *12月10日 テトリス ザ・グランドマスター エース（AQインタラクティブ、5,040円） *12月22日 真・三國無双4 Special（コーエー、8,190円） *12月22日 レッスルキングダム（ユークス、8,190円） *12月22日 PETER JACKSON'S キング・コング オフィシャル ゲーム オブ ザ ムービー（ユービーアイソフト、7,140円） *12月29日 DEAD OR ALIVE 4（テクモ、8,190円）◆ 2006年（全60タイトル） *1月12日 【eM】-eNCHANT arM-（フロム・ソフトウェア、7,665円） *1月12日 PGR3 - プロジェクトゴッサムレーシング3 -（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *1月19日 NBAライブ06（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *1月26日 通信対戦麻雀 闘龍門（AQインタラクティブ、6,090円） *2月2日 カメオ エレメンツ オブ パワー（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *2月23日 タイガー・ウッズ PGA TOUR 06（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円） *3月23日 天外魔境 ZIRIA 〜遙かなるジパング〜（ハドソン、7,140円） *3月23日 バーンアウト リベンジ（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *3月23日 真・三國無双4 Empires（コーエー、4494円） *3月30日 Over G（タイトー、7,140円） *3月30日 ランブルローズXX（コナミ、7329円）◆ *3月30日 ゾイドインフィニティEX NEO（トミー） *3月30日 ファイトナイト ラウンド3（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *3月30日 ザ・コンビニ200X（ハムスター、6,090円） *4月6日 プロ野球スピリッツ3（コナミデジタルエンタテインメント、7,140円） *4月20日 ファイナルファンタジーXI オールインワンパック2006（スクウェア・エニックス、8,190円） *4月20日 NINETY-NINE NIGHTS（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *4月27日 2006 FIFA ワールドカップ ドイツ大会（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ *4月27日 バトルフィールド2 モダンコンバット（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ *5月18日 LoveFOOTBALL 青き戦士たちの軌跡（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,140円） *6月15日 コール オブ デューティー2（コナミデジタルエンタテインメント、7329円）◆ *6月29日 スペクトラルフォース3 イノセントレイジ（アイディアファクトリー、7,140円） *6月29日 クロムハウンズ（セガ、7,140円）◆ *6月29日 ゴーストリコン アドバンスウォーファイター（ユービーアイソフト、7,140円）◆ *7月27日 バレットウィッチ（AQインタラクティブ、7,665円）◆ *7月27日 首都高バトルX（元気、7,665円） *7月27日 旋光の輪舞 Rev.X（グレフ、7,140円） *7月27日 メジャーリーグベースボール2K6（スパイク、7,140円） *7月27日 ゼーガペインXOR（バンダイナムコゲームズ、7,140円） *8月3日 BOMBERMAN Act:Zero（ハドソン、3,129円） *8月3日 トップスピン2（マイクロソフト、6,090円）◆ *8月17日 戦国無双2（コーエー、7,140円） *8月31日 コンデムド サイコクライム（セガ、7,140円）◆ *9月7日 剣豪ZERO（元気、7,140円） *9月14日 アクアゾーン 〜LIFE SIMULATOR〜（フロンティアグルーヴ、3990円） *9月28日 デッドライジング（カプコン、8379円）◆ *9月28日 PROJECT SYLPHEED（スクウェア・エニックス、7,140円）◆ *9月28日 フルオート（セガ、7,140円）◆ *10月5日 天誅 千乱（フロム・ソフトウェア、7,140円）◆ *10月5日 トゥームレイダーレジェンド（スパイク、7,140円）◆ *10月12日 Moto GP 2006（THQジャパン、7,140円）◆ *10月12日 Rockstar Games presents テーブルテニス（マイクロソフト、5,040円）◆ *11月2日 ザ・アウトフィット（THQジャパン、7,140円）◆ *11月22日 X-MEN THE OFFICIAL GAME（スパイク、7,140円） *11月22日 カルドセプト サーガ（バンダイナムコゲームス、7329円） *11月22日 DEAD OR ALIVE Xtreme 2（テクモ、9,240円） *11月22日 NBAライブ07（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ *11月30日 スーパーロボット大戦XO（バンプレスト、7,320円） *12月7日 ブルードラゴン（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *12月7日 ゼーガペイン NOT（バンダイナムコゲームズ、7,140円）◆ *12月14日 地球防衛軍3（D3パブリッシャー、7,140円） *12月14日 お姉チャンバラ vorteX 〜忌血を継ぐ者たち〜（D3パブリッシャー、7,140円） *12月14日 ファンタシースターユニバース（セガ、7,140円）◆ *12月14日 ワールドサッカーウイニングイレブンX（コナミデジタルエンタテインメント、7,329円）◆ *12月21日 ロスト プラネット エクストリーム コンディション（カプコン、8,379円）◆ *12月21日 ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ（セガ、7,140円）◆ *12月21日 A列車で行こうHX（アートディンク、8,190円） *12月21日 ニード・フォー・スピード カーボン（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *12月21日 MADDEN NFL07（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ *12月28日 Prey（スパイク、7,140円）◆ 2007年（全60タイトル） *1月11日 あつまれ!ピニャータ（マイクロソフト、6,090円）◆ *1月18日 Gears of War（マイクロソフト、7,140円） *1月25日 アイドルマスター（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,140円）◆ *1月25日 ゴッドファーザー（エレクトロニックアーツゴッドファーザー、7,140円） *1月25日 ヴァンパイアレイン（AQインタラクティブ、7,665円）◆ *1月25日 WWE 2007 SmackDown!vs Raw（THQジャパン、7,140円）◆ *2月8日 ディアーリオ リバース ムーン レジェンド（アイディアファクトリー、7,140円） *2月8日 FuzionFrenzy2（ハドソン、7,140円）◆ *2月22日 ライオットアクト（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *2月22日 スプリンターセル 二重スパイ（ユービーアイソフト、7,140円）◆ *3月22日 アーマード・コア4（フロム・ソフトウェア、8,190円）◆ *3月29日 アブソリュート ブレイジングインフィニティ（アイディアファクトリー、7,140円） *3月29日 コール オブ デューティ3（スパイク、7,140円）◆ *4月26日 レインボーシックス ベガス （ユービーアイソフト、7,140円）◆ *4月26日 テストドライブ アンリミテッド（アタリジャパン、6,090円）◆ *5月24日 フォルツァモータースポーツ2（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *5月24日 NBAストリートホームコート（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *6月14日 トラスティベル 〜ショパンの夢〜（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,329円）◆ *6月21日 Saints Row（THQジャパン、7,140円）◆ *6月21日 シャドウラン（マイクロソフト、6,090円）◆ *6月21日 デフジャムアイコン（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *7月12日 ゴーストリコン アドバンスウォーファイター2（ユービーアイソフト、7,140円）◆ *7月26日 The Elder Scrolls IV : オブリビオン（スパイク、8,190円） *8月30日 Hitman: Blood Money（スパイク、7,140円）◆ *9月6日 Fatal Inertia（コーエー、7,140円）◆ *9月13日 無双OROCHI（コーエー、7,140円） *9月20日 マッデンNFL 08（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ *9月27日 Halo 3（マイクロソフト、7,140円） *10月11日 PGR4 - プロジェクトゴッサムレーシング4 -（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *10月11日 オペレーション・ダークネス（サクセス、7,140円） *10月18日 ビューティフル塊魂（バンダイナムコゲームス、6,090円）◆ *10月18日 ゾイド オルタナティブ（タカラトミー、7,140円） *10月25日 BLADE STORM 百年戦争（コーエー、8,190円）◆ *11月1日 エースコンバット6 解放への戦火（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,800円）◆ *11月8日 NBAライブ 08（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *11月8日 JUST CAUSE ビバ・レボリューション（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *11月8日 メジャーリーグベースボール 2K7（スパイク、7,140円）◆ *11月11日 真・三國無双5（コーエー、7,560円） *11月20日 ファンタシースターユニバース イルミナスの野望（セガ） ダウンロード販売 *11月22日 ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *11月22日メダル・オブ・オナー エアボーン（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *11月22日 ワールドサッカー ウイニングイレブン 2008（コナミデジタルエンタテインメント、7,980円）◆ *11月22日 ファイナルファンタジーXI アルタナの神兵（スクウェア・エニックス、4,179円） *11月22日 ファイナルファンタジーXI ヴァナ・ディールコレクション（スクウェア・エニックス、8,190円） *11月29日 GUILTY GEAR 2 OVERTURE（アークシステムワークス、8,190円）◆ *11月29日 アポカリプス ディザイア ネクスト（アイディアファクトリー、7,140円） *11月29日 トニー・ホーク プロジェクト8（スパイク、7,140円）◆ *11月29日 アサシン クリード（ユービーアイソフト、7,329円） *12月6日 ロストオデッセイ（マイクロソフト、7,140円） *12月6日 CONAN（THQジャパン、7,140円）◆ *12月6日 バーチャファイター5 ライブアリーナ（セガ、8,190円）◆ *12月6日 あつまれ!ピニャータ 〜レッツ☆パーティー〜（マイクロソフト、 5,040円）◆ *12月6日 桃太郎電鉄16 GOLD（ハドソン、6,090円） *12月13日 式神の城III（アークシステムワークス、6,090円） *12月13日 スタントマン:イグニッション（THQジャパン、7,140円）◆ *12月13日 スマッシュコートテニス3（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,329円）◆ *12月13日 キングダムアンダーファイア：サークルオブドゥーム（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ *12月20日 FIFA 08 ワールドクラス サッカー（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ *12月27日 ガンダム無双インターナショナル（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,800円）◆ *12月27日 コール オブ デューティ4 モダン・ウォーフェア（アクティビジョン、7,140円） 2008年（全75タイトル） * 1月24日 ドリフトナイツ ジュースド2（THQジャパン、7,140円） * 1月31日 セガラリー REVO（セガ、7,140円）◆ * 1月31日 デビルメイクライ4（カプコン、8,390円）◆ * 2月7日 Battlestations: Midway（スパイク、7,140円）◆ * 2月14日 WWE 2008 SmackDown vs Raw（THQジャパン、7,140円）◆ * 2月21日 Bioshock （スパイク、7,329円）◆ * 2月21日 バーンアウト パラダイス（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ * 2月28日 コールオブファレス（ユービーアイソフト、7,329円）◆ * 2月28日 アイドルマスター ライブフォーユー!（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,140円） * 3月13日 Skate.（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ * 3月19日 戦国無双2 with 猛将伝（コーエー、7,560円） * 3月19日 アーマード・コア フォーアンサー（フロム・ ソフトウェア、7,140円） * 3月19日 Blazing Angels 2: Secret Missions（ユービーアイソフト、7,329円）◆ * 3月19日 ニード・フォー・スピード プロストリート（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ * 3月19日 アーミー オブ ツー（エレクトロニック・アーツ、7,140円）◆ * 3月27日 Tomb Raider Anniversary（スパイク、7,140円） * 3月27日 ダークセクター（D3パブリッシャー、7,140円）◆ * 3月27日 ライデンファイターズ エイシズ（サクセス、7,140円）◆ * 4月10日 テュロック（ディズニーインタラクティブスタジオ、7,140円）◆ * 4月24日 フロントライン フュエル・オブ・ウォー（THQジャパン、7,140円）◆ * 4月24日 レインボーシックス ベガス 2（ユービーアイソフト、7,329円） * 5月15日 ザ・ダークネス（スパイク、7,140円）◆ * 5月22日 ストラングルホールド (ゲーム)（サクセス、7,329円）◆ * 5月22日 オレンジボックス（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ * 5月29日 バトルファンタジア（アークシステムワークス、6,090円) * 5月29日 オーバーロード:魔王サマ 復活ノ時（マイクロソフト、7,140円） * 5月29日 ロストプラネット コロニーズ（カプコン、6,290円） * 6月5日 ドラゴンボールZ バーストリミット（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,800円）◆ * 6月5日 NINJA GAIDEN 2（テクモ、8,190円）◆ * 6月5日 FIFA ストリート3（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ * 6月19日 フラットアウト アルティメット カルネージ（ラッセル、7,140円）◆ * 6月26日 Battlefield: Bad Company（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ * 6月26日 ガンダム オペレーショントロイ（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,140円）◆ * 7月10日 Kane and Lynch: Dead Men（スパイク、7,140円）◆ * 7月17日 マイトアンドマジック エレメンツ（ユービーアイソフト、7,329円） * 7月24日 BULLY（ベセスダソフトワークス、7,140円） * 7月24日 ギターヒーロー3 レジェンド オブ ロック（アクティビジョン、6,800円、ワイヤレス レスポールコントローラー同梱11,667円）◆ * 7月31日 セガ北京オリンピック（セガ、7,140円）◆ * 7月31日 ソウルキャリバーIV（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,800円）◆ * 8月7日 NBA 2K8（スパイク、6,090円）◆ * 8月7日 テイルズ オブ ヴェスペリア（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,800円）◆ * 8月28日 CLANNAD（プロトタイプ、6,720円） * 8月28日 トゥー・ヒューマン（マイクロソフト、7,140円）◆ * 9月4日 無双OROCHI 魔王再臨（コーエー、7,140円） * 9月11日 あつまれ!ピニャータ2：ガーデンの大ぴんち（マイクロソフト、6,090円）◆ * 9月11日 インフィニット アンディスカバリー（スクウェア・エニックス、8,190円） * 9月11日 ダブルクラッチ（スパイク、7,140円） * 9月18日 アンリアルトーナメント3（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円） * 9月25日 ジャンライン（レコム、3,990円） * 10月2日 雷電IV（モス、7,140円） * 10月9日 ギターヒーロー エアロスミス（アクティビジョン、6,090円）◆ * 10月16日 フェースブレイカー（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円） * 10月23日 NBA ライブ 09（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,140円）◆ * 10月30日 フラクチャー（アクティビジョン、7,140円）◆ * 10月30日 ブラザー イン アームズ ヘルズハイウェイ（ユービーアイソフト、7,329円） * 10月30日 グランド・セフト・オートIV（カプコン、8,390円） * 11月13日 FIFA 09 ワールドクラスサッカー（スパイク、7,665円） * 11月20日 ラスト レムナント（スクウェア・エニックス、8,190円） * 11月20日 オトメディウス ゴージャス!（コナミデジタルエンタテインメント、6,980円） * 11月20日 マーセナリーズ2 ワールド イン フレームス（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,665円）◆ * 11月27日 ワールドサッカー ウイニングイレブン 2009（コナミデジタルエンタテインメント、7,980円）◆ * 11月27日 メジャーリーグベースボール 2K8（サイバーフロント、6,090円）◆ * 11月27日 Far Cry 2（ユービーアイソフト、7,329円） * 11月27日 アガレスト戦記 リアピアランス（コンパイルハート、7,140円） * 12月4日 Fallout 3（ベセスダソフトワークス、7,980円） * 12月4日 Saints Row 2（THQジャパン、7,140円） * 12月11日 ミラーズエッジ（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,665円） * 12月11日 バンジョーとカズーイの大冒険 ガレージ大作戦（マイクロソフト、6,090円） * 12月18日 ニード・フォー・スピード アンダーカバー（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,665円） * 12月18日 プリンス・オブ・ペルシャ（ユービーアイソフト、7,329円） * 12月18日 Fable II（マイクロソフト、7,140円） * 12月18日 ガンダム無双2（バンダイナムコゲームス、7,800円） * 12月18日 レゴ バットマン（アクティビジョン、6,279円） * 12月25日 アローン・イン・ザ・ダーク（エレクトロニックアーツ、7,665円）◆ * 12月25日 シヴィライゼーション レボリューション（サイバーフロント、8,190円）◆ 2009年 * 1月15日 RACE DRIVER GRID（コードマスターズ） * 1月22日 Left 4 Dead（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 1月29日 ニンジャブレイド（フロムソフトウェア） * 1月29日 エンド ウォー（ユービーアイソフト） * 1月29日 トゥームレイダー：アンダーワールド（スパイク） * 2月5日 Midnight Club: Los Angeles（スパイク） * 2月5日 バーンアウトパラダイス The Ultimate Box（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 2月12日 スケート 2（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 2月12日 ストリートファイターIV（カプコン） * 2月19日 ソニック ワールドアドベンチャー（セガ） * 2月19日 シューティングラブ。200X（トライアングルサービス） * 2月19日 スターオーシャン4 THE LAST HOPE（スクウェアエニックス） * 2月19日 怒首領蜂 大往生 ブラックレーベル EXTRA (5pb. Games) * 2月26日 Halo Wars（マイクロソフト） * 2月26日 カオスヘッドノア（5pb. Games） * 2月26日 侍道3（スパイク） * 3月5日 バイオハザード5（カプコン） * 3月19日 ゴッドファーザー2（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 3月26日 007 慰めの報酬（スクウェアエニックス） * 3月26日 NBA 2K9（スパイク） * 4月2日 11eyes CrossOver（5pb.Games） * 4月16日 You're in the Movies：めざせ！ムービースター（マイクロソフト） * 4月16日 ゴッドファーザー2（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 4月23日 H.A.W.X（ユービーアイソフト） * 4月23日 デススマイルズ（ケイブ） * 4月29日 NHL 2K9（スパイク） * 4月30日 X-ブレード（ユービーアイソフト） * 5月21日 Mass Effect（マイクロソフト） * 5月28日 真・三國無双5 Empires（コーエー） * 5月28日 Battlestations: Pacific（スパイク） * 5月28日 トップスピン3（D3パブリッシャー） * 6月25日 Bionic Commando（カプコン） * 6月25日 ウォンテッド：ウェポンズオブフェイト（スパイク） * 6月25日 エクストリームレーシング-PURE-（ディズニーインタラクティブ） * 6月25日 タイムリープ（プロトタイプ） * 6月25日 ブレイブルー（アークシステムワークス） * 6月25日 まもるクンは呪われてしまった!（グレフ） * 7月9日 WWE Legends of Wrestlemania（THQジャパン） * 7月23日 50セント：ブラッドオンザサンド（ベセスダソフトワークス） * 7月23日 コールオブファレス 血の絆（ユービーアイソフト） * 7月30日 Gears of War 2（マイクロソフト） * 7月30日 ザ・キング・オブ・ファイターズXII（SNKプレイモア） * 7月30日 トップスピン3（D3パブリッシャー） * 8月6日 マグナカルタ2（バンダイナムコゲームス） * 8月6日 レッドファクション：ゲリラ（スパイク） * 8月27日 F.E.A.R.2 PROJECT ORIGIN（サイバーフロント） * 8月27日 ドリームクラブ（D3パブリッシャー） * 8月27日 メモリーズオフ6 Next Relation（5pb. Games） * 8月27日 メモリーズオフ6 ～T-wave～（5pb. Games） * 9月17日 FUEL（コードマスターズ） * 9月17日 TERMINATOR SALVATION（タイトー） * 9月17日 ベルベットアサシン（ユービーアイソフト） * 9月24日 Halo 3: ODST（マイクロソフト） * 10月1日 クロスエッジ ダッシュ（コンパイルハート） * 10月1日 真・三國無双 MULTI RAID Special（コーエー） * 10月15日 UFC 2009 Undisputed（ユークス） * 10月15日 NBA 2K10（スパイク） * 10月15日 NHL 2K10（スパイク） * 10月15日 シュタインズ・ゲート（5pb. Games） * 10月22日 FIFA 10（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 10月22日 Forza Motorsport 3（マイクロソフト） * 10月29日 ベヨネッタ（セガ） * 10月29日 鉄拳6（バンダイナムコ） * 11月5日 コリン・マクレー ダート2（コードマスターズ） * 11月5日 タユタマ -Kiss on my Deity-（5pb. Games） * 11月5日 NBAライブ10（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 11月5日 ウイニングイレブン2010（コナミ） * 11月5日 ナムコミュージアム バーチャルアーケード（バンダイナムコゲームス） * 11月12日 ドラゴンボール レイジングブラスト（バンダイナムコゲームス） * 11月12日 ニードフォースピード シフト（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 11月19日 Left 4 Dead 2（エレクトロニックアーツ） * 11月26日 虫姫さま ふたりVer 1.5（ケイブ） * 12月3日 アサシン クリード II（ユービーアイソフト） * 12月10日 サムライスピリッツ閃（SNKプレイモア） * 12月10日 コールオブデューティ：モダンウォーフェア２ 2010年 * 1月28日 End of Eternity（SEGA、7,980円） * 春 旋光の輪舞 DUO * 3月11日 Red Seeds Profile（MMV、 8,190円） Xboxクラシックスのゲームタイトル一覧 Xbox 360に対応させた初代Xboxのゲームタイトルのうち、Xbox Liveにおいてダウンロード可能なタイトルの一覧。価格の単位はマイクロソフトポイント。 ; 2007年 * 12月4日 Fable 1200ポイント * 12月4日 HALO 1200ポイント * 12月4日 クリムゾン・スカイ：High Road to Revenge 1200ポイント * 12月4日 ぷよぷよフィーバー 1200ポイント * 12月4日 魔牙霊(MAGATAMA) 1200ポイント ; 2008年 * 2月11日 ニンジャガイデンブラック 1200ポイント * 4月21日 トム・クランシーシリーズ スプリンターセル カオスセオリー 1200ポイント * 6月16日 GUILTY GEAR XX # RELOAD 1200ポイント * 7月21日 ジェイド エンパイア 〜翡翠の帝国〜 1200ポイント ; 2009年 * 2月16日 グーリーズ - Grabbed by the Ghoulies 1200ポイント *1 えつくすほつくすさんろくまるのけえむたいとるいちらん